Blood Stained Burial Gown
by BlackRavenOfPoe
Summary: Bella offers her life as a guard for the Volturi to save Edward from death. But when Caius is the one to change her. Can she show the cruel master how to show compassion or does he damn her existence for eternity. Rated M for Lemons/Violence/Language
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

**Authors Note: This fiction is from both Caius and Bella's POV, it will be stated every time it changes between the two. It is done to show both sides of them, which are completely different.**

**Authors Note: This fiction will be updated every Monday.**

**CaiusPOV**

Standing at the window of my office, looking out over the rear gardens. It was the day before St. Marcus' Day, so Aro had everyone running around like blue ass flies to make sure the castle was ready for the tourists and the parade for tomorrow. Everything was being decorated in red to mark the occasion, like it was every year.

It was an ironic celebration, our very own Marcus had been marked as a saint for centuries now. The people of Volterra believing that he had ran out all the immortals of their time and banished them from the city. If only the idiotic humans knew the truth of what was really under their noses. But there were strict instructions. No immortal, whether part of the guard, this castle or otherwise were allowed to hunt or kill in this town.

It was counted as treason, so anyone caught hunting were sentenced to instant death before council of the Rulers. We didn't have many rules, but that was one of them. Aro forbid it. So our guards had to eat the meals that Heidi bought back to the castle, or they were to hunt outside of Volterra, there were not exceptions.

Letting out a snort now as I turned from the window and unfolded my arms, I sat back down on chair before my desk and picking up my pen, the stack of folders on my desk, had been stacking up for days now and I hadn't got a round to completing them. But then who was going to chase up a master on these reports? Or I suppose the question really was, who would had been brave enough. I just needed an excuse to end anyone on the guard. Unlike Aro, I didn't care for anyone else's existence but my own. So I just needed a reason and I hoped each day one of them would give me that reason. A knock at the door, snapped me from my thoughts.

'Enter' I snapped angrily at the intruder at my door. The large oak door opened slowly and in stepped a 5'10 tall girl, her figure was of a thin hour glass, her long black dress clung against her figure tightly. 'What is it Corin?' I snapped once more as her head lowered to me and closed the door behind her.

'Pardon the intrusion master, but I wonder if I may speak with you?' she stood before me, linking her hands behind her back, but she kept her head lowered. I held the expression void that everyone had become accustom to over the centuries, as I continued to look at her. My hand balled into a fist, as I bought it down to slam hard into the desk. My tone raised louder.

'Look at me when you address me' my eyes hardened as they glared at the inadequate guard, as she raised her head. Fear coursed through her and I enjoyed every second of seeing that fear in her eyes, that it bought me a little satisfaction, as she all but cowered before me.

'S... so... sorry... master' glaring at her, as a snarl passed my lips.

'Get on with it Corin before I rid of you myself' her back straightened instantly, as she quickly composed herself. Her gift of contentment didn't work hard on me and if it did, it didn't change my effect towards her.

'My apologises Master' she nodded her head, as I sat motionless waiting for her to continue 'Lady Athenodora has sent me' a low growl built in my chest, but I didn't allow it to go any further, my hands balling into fists under my desk once more.

'Continue...' I all but barked at her.

'She wonders when you will be visiting, as you didn't keep to your meeting with her this past evening' watching her squirm like a worm on a hook, as the words hesitantly passed her lips. She knew that even though they were the exact words in which Athenodora wished to use, Corin knew that they would anger me and they did.

So resting both my hands on the desk, my palms flat against the mahogany wood, as my body raised slowly from my seat, leaning over my desk, keeping my glare on Corin, snarling loudly.

'If I wanted to visit my wife, I would do so' Corin shifted uneasily 'So get the hell out of my office, before I snap your head from your neck'

'Yes Master' she nearly fell over the chair as she backed away from my desk.

**'Now!' **raising my voice, as it echoed off the stone walls, Corin shifted quickly from my office, closing the door silently behind her, as I slowly lowered back into my seat. My hands remained flat on the table, as I tried to calm myself from the intrusion of Corin.

I was more infuriated with Athenodora than I was with Corin. Athenodora had deliberately sent Corin here knowing I would take all my anger out on the guard. That woman was playing me and it took all my will not to end her existence. Athenodora and myself have not been in love with each other for centuries, in fact neither of us could stand each other. But she would not grant me a divorce, so I was stuck with her.

Aro would not let me end her, because she was company for his wife Sulpicia up in the towers, so that wasn't an option. But Athenodora knew how to press my buttons, she would do all she could to get a reaction out of me and every time it worked. I didn't care for her, and I am unsure if I ever did. At the time she was convenient, but since the death of Didyme, and the wives than being placed in the tower for their own protection. I found I had no use for her and never would again.

But what is Corin to do, she was stuck between a rock and a hard place and if I had my way, I would rid of both of them. They were both useless and not needed around here. But Aro insisted that they both remain here until he sees fit otherwise to rid of them. Which I hoped was soon. I needed Athenodora to give me a reason to end her. Any reason would do right now. But she never did. She played Aro's game of the dutiful wife and until such other times. I was stuck with it.

I now let the built up growl escape my chest, as I picked up a heavy crystal paperweight and threw it at the wall. The force behind the paperweight as it hit the stone wall, made it shatter into tiny fragments, as I took un-needed breathes to calm myself. That was when another knock came at my door.

'Corin if that is you, I am going to tear you apart' I yelled as the door creaked open and a lower guard entered. I didn't recognise him, so didn't have a clue of his name. Nor did I need to, as I continued to watch him.

'Master' he looked at me blankly. He had obviously been warned about the way he should act around me 'Master Aro requires your assistance in throne room immediately' I raised my hand and waved it at him in a dismissive way. He bowed his head and left just as quickly as he had come in.

Tracing a finger over my bottom lip, I wondered what Aro would want me so urgently for. No was due before council today, as far as I was aware and I was not in the mood for this in the slightest. Huffing out my cheeks, as I stood from my chair. Adjusting my maroon coloured waist coat, with gold stitching, before grabbing my thick black cloak and shrugging it on.

I shifted around my desk and headed to the door. This better not be another one of Aro's petulant games. I was in a foul mood as it was, I could do without dealing with Aro and whatever mind quest he had going on right now. Slipping out of my office, I headed through the corridors, towards the throne room. The vacant expression never leaving my face as I did so.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

**Authors Note: Sorry for the delay, I have been unwell.**

**CaiusPOV**

Watching Edward Cullen leave the throne room, my head snapped towards Aro, my expression vacant as I watch the smirk play on his lips, it took all I had to not let a growl escape my chest, at his amusement. Marcus, as always was disinterested in things. Staring back into the distance lost in his own thoughts of the situation.

'I require him' Aro finally pipped up, as his hands came to rest in his lap.

'I don't think so, end him, he is of no importance to us' I finally snapped at him, as Aro's head turned to look at me unamused. Edward was quite clear he wanted to have his existence ended, he was clear that he wish to live no longer, so what did Aro have to gain from a man that was hell bent on death.

'Is that malice in your tone my dear brother?' his voice was calm, as it always was. It was rare he needed to raise his voice to anyone. The calming hiss he usually made was enough to put the fear into others, but I had tolerated this man for over three thousand years, he had no effect on me.

'End him, he is a danger to us' my lips turned into a snarl, as my eyes hardened once more.

'What makes you think he is of danger Caius?'

'If you do not end him Aro, he will expose himself to the humans, he will let people know of what we are' I tried to reign in my temper. If there was one thing I was better at over Aro and Marcus alike, was my level head and my reasoning. Aro never saw passed his need to acquire gifts for his guard and Marcus only ever thought of his wife Didyme.

'It will not get that far Caius' my hand raised and balled quickly slamming down into the arm of the throne.

'You are not listening Aro' my voice began to echo around the room, as I noticed Renata flinch a little behind her cloak, as she stood behind Aro's throne silently. 'Why take the risk?'

'Why are you so opposed...' but Aro was now cut off by Marcus, who finally interjected.

'He isn't against the Volturi... he maybe an asset if reasoned with' his tone was sluggish, withdrawn and uninterested, he didn't care either way. But he had obviously used his gift on Edward to established his bonds and relationships towards the Volturi and he clearly wasn't a threat to us.

So as a growl escaped my lips finally, Marcus was taking the side of Aro here and that discounted my opinion entirely once more. Marcus was the protector of the two of them. He knew exactly what everyone thought of us when they refused Aro's hand and Edward was here because of a loss, not because he wished to anger us. But anyone who wishes to die, should be given that. It would give me instant gratification to see heads smashing to the throne room floor. It was somewhat of an aphrodisiac.

Letting out a snort now, as Aro and Marcus exchanged amused looks, I stood from my throne and adjusted my robe, before taking the few steps down from the thrones.

'Where are you going Caius?' came Aro's voice once more, but I didn't turn around to look at him, as I headed towards the doors.

'Have Demetri find me when council is needed again' I snapped emotionlessly back at Aro as two guards opened the throne room doors and I headed out into the main part of the castle. Once the doors closed behind me, I felt the anger build up in me. I knew that Edward could read minds and it wasn't something I wanted here. He was of no use to the Volturi, his mind couldn't protect us.

We needed gifts like Jane and Alec, ones that would and cause damage, or one like Renata, that could shield us, not someone who can find out if Aro is a dog person or a cat one. Snorting again as I tried to calm myself down I headed back towards my office. I wanted solitude away from the impertinence of what was going to happen here tomorrow during the festival.

I had a bad feeling, Edward was not going to join forces with us and he was going to expose himself during the festival and there would be no way we could gain the trust of Volterra back. Especially since the meaning behind Saint Marcus' day. I was getting infuriated now, at how both Aro and Marcus were being so careless for our existence and the fact that this Edward, was a Cullen, didn't go in my favour either. What with Aro's closeness to Carlisle. A vampire that had spent time with us some centuries ago, but he left us because he didn't not approve of our way of life.

Humans were put on the earth for one reason and for one reason only and that was to feed and satisfy our kind. They had no other purpose. Their human emotions made them make foolish decisions and allowed it to rule their lives. Hence another reason I detested Aro's decision on keeping a human as a receptionist here also.

My thoughts were soon disrupted as I walked passed the door to the training yard. Hearing both Demetri's and Felix's voices, I stopped by the door and pushed it open wider, as my dark and sadistic smirk grew on my lips. They both were clearly training the lower guards in defence and attack, should the castle come under siege at any point.

But what I enjoyed most about Demetri and Felix's training, was the way they never held back during their training. Many new guards were ended daily during these sessions with these two Elite Guards. There was only two others that met their strength at fighting and that was Jane and Alec. Even though neither of the twins needed to fight, their gifts alone were enough, but when they did fight, those four were the best we had.

So I did enjoy watching these training sessions, when guards fell, the ending of life, whether immortal or human, was satisfying. Though the shattering of an immortals body was more gratifying as it made a crashing echoing sound when destroyed. I enjoyed the brutally none the less.

Folding my arms behind my back, as I stood in the door way silently, watching on as the training session now began. Admiring the way the two Elite's handled themselves. I knew this would take my mind off Edward and Aro's selfish needs. As the once smirk that appeared on my lips, turned back to its vacant void, as I watched on.


	3. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Bella POV**

Alice slammed her foot hard on the brakes causing my hand fly out and slammed into the dashboard in front of me to stop myself from hitting my head. But the pain that ripped through my hand at the force of the stop, I would have preferred the band on the head. Groaning as my head snapp in her direction with a furious look crossing my face.

'What the hell Alice? Why have you stopped? We are running out of time' Alice kept her eyes straight a head, as if she was lost in thought. I watched her hands tighten around the steering wheel, but she never moved a muscle besides that. Nor did she blink. Alice was having a vision. She was silent for a long time as I slapped my hand down purposely now on the dash board, trying to snap her out of her to find out what was going. Alice nearly jumped a mile at the crashing sound.

'Bella... what?' she looked at me confused.

'Why have you stopped?' my eyes searched her frantically, wanting to know what she saw, to know if Edward was still a live.

'Yeah... of course' watching Alice gulp back the lump that was clearly forming in her throat, she stamped her foot back down on the accelerator and we darted off once more towards Volterra. She was lying, she saw something, but she didn't want to worry me. But just that made me panic more not knowing.

'Alice, what did you see? Was it Edward? Tell me' she never looked at me again as we ripped through the streets of Volterra heading for the Volterrian castle upon the hill. My gaze never left hers as she clearly ignored my question and was blanking my sheer panic of what was happening. Fear was tearing through my very being like a thunder bolt.

I was worried about being too late and that these ruler's of the vampire world had already ended Edward and it would be my fault. It was my fault Edward came here, and I would never forgive myself. I had already made up my mind that if Edward had already been killed, then there would be no point me leaving Volterra. I would stay for them to end me.

Finally the car came to a halt, hundreds of red cloaks swarmed in front of the yellow high speed turbo Porche 911, that of course Alice stole. Grand theft auto wasn't the highlight of my week, but whatever it took to get to Edward. Looking over at Alice as she studied the crowds before us.

'We are too late Bella' she finally muttered

'_**What...**_?'

'Edward, he has already exposed himself, he is being bought before council'

'No Alice, no...' undoing my belt quickly and reaching for the door 'I am not giving up' shoving the door open and trying to get out, I felt Alice's gloved hand on my arm.

'Bella you can't go in there, they will kill you' she paused and glanced away 'But that's what you want isn't it?' she had clearly had a vision, she saw my path change when I made up my mind at dying at the hands of the Volturi.

'I don't care, I won't let Edward die for me' pulling from her grasp and getting out of the car, Alice's hand stopped me from shutting the door. 'I love him Alice'

'Fine, have it your way' she let out a sigh 'Look for the clock tower, enter the doors from the side and follow the corridors' I nodded my head at her once 'Bye Bella' she finally whispered before releasing the door. Leaning down a little and peering into the car, looking at her more frantic than before.

'You aren't coming?' Alice just shook her head at me.

'I owe it to Jasper to not go in there Bella, Edward has already shown himself, the Volturi will not spare him, or you' Alice revved the car and put it in reverse 'Go Bella, there isn't much time' the car pulled back from me as I slammed the door. Giving her a final glance before turning and instantly sprinting towards the clock tower.

The people in red cloaks were everywhere, trying to shove and push past them, as they followed the pre-session of the festival, they were beginning to slow me down. It had been clear all my life that I wasn't good at sports, and running went right along with that. But I could see the clock tower in view, as I continued to push my way past, concentrating on not tripping or falling over myself.

'Now is not the time to be clumsy Bella' I muttered breathlessly to myself, as I came to the fountain in the centre of the court yard. Moving around it and towards the slightly ajar door, I push passed the final of the towns people and burst threw the doors and stopping for a moment, deciding on which corridor to take.

I didn't risk calling out Edward's name as I decided to take the north corridor and ran off in another sprint. My footsteps hit hard against the marble flooring, causing the sounds to echo off the ancient stone walls. But I had one aim, Edward. I would offer them my life. Anything to spare him from this.

Hearing a woman's voice in Italian as I ran passed a reception desk, ignoring her. I knew I was close to where I needed to be. I ran passed hooded figures, some in grey cloak and others in burgandy cloaks, I couldn't see their faces, but they were obviously part of the Volturi. Part of this coven of rulers and kings. Finally stopping short of two large oak doors. I was clearly lunch to the shadowy silhouettes behind me, as I bent over for a moment, resting my hands on my legs, as I tried to catch my breath.

After only a few seconds, I straightened up and shoved open the two heavy oak doors. Neither of them made a sound as they opened automatically the rest of the way as I ran into the grand hall and paused instantly in my steps.

_**'EDWARD!'**_

His name escaped my lips without warning or thinking. The room fell deadly silent as all eyes were on me. But my attention was on Edward who was knelt on the floor, with an overly large man in a long grey cloak stood over him. But even Edward's eyes were on me in shock. Realisation I was still alive, as well as the realisation that his pending death was for nothing.

The sound of the large main doors closing and being bolted snapped me from my daze, as I stood there. Frozen to the stop. Knowing I had just entered the lions den and I was the prime meal for them all to fight and feast over.


	4. Chapter 4

******Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Bella POV**

I didn't move a muscle, afraid to take any steps forward or backward. Though there was no escape from this dome. The stone walls towered above the room, before the roof turned into a dome shape. The doors behind me had been bolted shut and even if they hadn't. There was no way I could outrun, two guards at the door, the guard over Edward, another guard standing at the side of the three golden and black thrones that were situated on a platform, with two steps that lead up to them.

Then of course, there was the three Rulers, well I assumed they were the rulers of the vampire world. They were all dressed in black. But rather in robes than cloaks and they all held themselves with stature and importance over the others in the room. But they all remained silent. You could hear a pin drop as all eyes were on me.

But in truth, all I could see was Edward, he was the only one I wanted to see right now. He was still alive. Alice had been wrong. His path hadn't led into death, not yet any way and if I had anything to do with it, he wouldn't meet his immortal end. Not today any way.

'You must be Bella' a loud clap of hands coming together sounded, my attention turned to the tall man, with long flowing jet black hair, that took a few steps towards me. His eyes were of a deep crimson, his skin pale white, just like Edward's was. He was of a slim build, wearing black trousers and black jacket that did up right to his neck.

'I must be' I finally snapped at him, my face ablaze with fury. If I was going to die today, I wouldn't be dying in fear of these people. No one in the room flinched a muscle. Everyone sat or stood like a stone statue. 'And you are?' I questioned the man before me, as a loud menacing chuckle escaped through his overly pale lips.

'Ah... you are a feisty one my dear child, for you barge into my home and demand answers?' his once swirling crimson orbs, turned solid right before my own eyes. But I refused to let the fear show, though deep down I was petrified.

'I...' his hand raised instantly to stop me in my tracks. Clearly what he asked was a rhetorical question and like a dutiful servant, I obeyed him.

'I am Aro and you have intruded upon my home, you have trespassed' his once menacing tone turned dark and callous. 'Demetri' he instantly commanded, as the guard that was once stood beside the thrones, was now at Aro's side quicker than I could blink, causing my eyes to widen.

'Yes Master?' the guard spoke professionally, his tone was emotionless, as was his expression. He had short blondish hair, that was gelled up into short spikes, his eyes were also crimson. Indicating that these people didn't follow the Cullen's same diet.

'Allow Bella to join Edward would you' Aro's hands fell from their grasp as he turned around and headed back towards the throne area. A scream escaped me, as Demetri grabbed my fragile body viciously. His hand wrapped around my throat, as he all but dragged me to Edward's side. Forcing me to kneel beside him. I didn't fight Demetri. His grip alone now could shatter my bones into dust.

So now as Demetri stood a long side the large burly brute of a guard. I wanted to reach for Edward's hand, but I refrain. Hearing the click of a side door open, my gaze fell in that direction, as two more people entered the throne room, one was a girl, short, no more than five foot, her blonde locks were tied into a bun. She wore a black dress, white tights with a long black cloak. She couldn't be any more than fourteen years old. The other was a boy, slightly taller than the girl, but with brown shaggy hair, he was dressed just like Demetri was.

But there was something about these two, as they stood to the side of the steps, side by side. The girls head kept tilting at me, but like Demetri's neither of them showed emotions. But the girl frightened me somewhat.

'Ah... Jane my dear, just in time, will you...' Aro held out his hand for the girls, as she raised her gloved hand and took Aro's, they stood beside each other. 'Now Jane my dear child, I wonder if you would teach Bella' his hand gestured to me 'A somewhat lesson to what happens to intruders'

'Yes Master' Jane's head flicked to the side, I felt Edward flinch beside me, but the brute had one hand wrapped around Edward's neck and the other hand was gripping at Edwards wrists, so he was completely bound from doing anything. But I didn't look at him, just the girl, Jane before me. Her once emotionless void of an expression was now creasing up at frustration. I was expecting pain of some sort, but nothing came.

A shrill growl escaped her, as she tried to launch herself towards me, but the boy she came in with prevented her from coming any closer. Aro and the other two sat on the thrones, looked at Jane confused, before looking to me. Aro stepped closer and looked to Demetri.

'Release her' he command and in an instance Demetri had pulled me carelessly to my feet before letting me go and taking a step back. 'Interesting, very interesting, may I?' Aro held out his hand to me and I glanced from his hand and then down to Edward.

'Get him to let Edward go first'

'Excuse me?' Aro kept his hand out and raised his eyebrow 'I don't believe you are in any position to issue demands'

'You want me to obey you, you grant me that simple wish' Aro nodded at the guard that held Edward.

'Very well, Felix...' again as soon as the command was out, the brute who I had learned was Felix pulled Edward to his feet before releasing his hold. The moment Edward was free of his restrictions, I kept up my side of the deal and handed Aro my hand, giving Edward a glance. I didn't know what Jane's problem was, nor did I know what Aro was up to.

The once high and mighty expression Aro held across his face, soon faded as he dropped my hand and glanced back to the other guards, shaking his head. I felt confused as to what was going on. But Aro's head snapped back to me.

'Demetri?'

'Nothing Master' I heard Demetri's voice from behind me. But Aro turned his attention now to Edward and moved to stand in front of him.

'Can you hear her thoughts Edward?' Edward shook his head. I knew that Edward couldn't hear my thoughts. I knew that for a long time now. But I didn't understand the relevance of it though.

'Will you just get on with it Aro, I have to watch paint dry' my gaze fell upon the speaker. His tone was harsh and cruel. They were cold and unfeeling. I didn't know his name, but he was one of the masters. He had long platinum blonde hair and sat on his throne full of contempt and hatred. His long fingers tapped irritatedly against the hard wood of the throne he sat upon.

'Of course Caius' Aro agreed and nodded his head in the direction of the man that captured my attention instantly. There was something about the spoilt prince that enchanted me. Like I was captured under his unedifying spell.

'Edward...' the sound of Aro's coarse voice broke my thought trail and I looked to them both '…. you broke our only rule... Felix' the brute placed his hands around Edward's head throat and neck and I panicked, my hands raked into my hair, pleading.

'No... please... no... he did it for me... please... take me, end me... not him, not him... please' I was close to hysterical, as Demetri was by my side in an instance. Like I could over power anyone in this room. But Aro's hand summoned for Felix to halt as he looked at me.

'You want to give your life for a soulless monster?'

'I would give my everything for him, it's my fault, end me' Edward said nothing. He either knew better than to speak up in front of the Volturi, or he just didn't care to fight for me.

'I shall end you both' Aro's slivering snake like voice grated my inner core, as he flicked his wrist at Felix to carry on, I sank instantly to my knees, the fear, the panic and the overwhelming emotions took over me.

'Please, I beg you, spare him' I looked up at Aro pleading for everything that I was. I had stoop to such low levels of grovelling and humiliation. The guards never showed it on their expressions, but they were all clearly laughing at me from within. Aro went to speak, but Caius got there first, as he stood from his throne.

'Aro...' he barked maliciously 'A word' Aro nodded to him and joined him beside the thrones. Both Felix and Demetri backed off as I threw my arms around Edward's neck. If we were both going to die any moment, then this was my only chance. No one stopped me, or prised me from his arms, as Edward strong arms wrapped around me. My tears staining his torn and matted shirt.

'Bella, you shouldn't have come' he managed to whisper in my ear, as I pulled back slightly. Edward face was withdrawn and sunken. His eyes were of a dark black onyx orbs. He hadn't eaten and I couldn't be sure how long he had gone without eating, but with the deep lines that were appearing over his once perfect immortal flesh, indicated it would have been months.

'Nor should you...'

'I thought you were dead'

'You thought wrong Edward' my eyes studied his once more 'I would rather die with you, than live without you' a flicker of a smile twitched at his lips, but he reigned it in quickly. But he said no more, as he drew my body closer into his grasp. 'What did you all mean?'

'Aro, Jane and Demetri couldn't use their gifts on you' my eyes widened at the thought, no wonder Jane was overly pissed off, but I didn't know what her gift was, but it had to be something of importance to the guard. Suddenly we were pulled from our embrace, as Demetri laced his hand around my throat with a gloved hand and pulled me back into his body, just as Aro walked away from Caius.

'We have come to a reasonable decision' Aro offered, as I looked between him and Edward before looking over to Caius, the third man said nothing, nor did he move. He was too busy concentrating on a spot on the wall that had grabbed his interest. But as Demetri held me back against him. I waited. We waited, for Aro's decision on our fates.


	5. Chapter 5

******Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Bella POV**

My eyes flickered between Aro and Edward as I waited on my fate, and his for that matter. Edward had exposed himself, that was punishable by death in itself. Demetri's grip around my throat was making it slightly hard for me to breathe, as I tried to make my breaths as shallow as possible. I knew that one false move and Demetri would rip off my head. Or maybe that is what Aro wanted. To force Edward to watch me die.

My eyes darted back to Aro as he moved to stand in front of me, his un-gloved hand raised to brush against my jaw line, I tried to look away but Demetri prevented me from doing so, as I diverted my gaze, so I didn't have to look into those deathly red orbs. I wasn't afraid of Aro, but there was something creepy and unnatural about him and I don't mean just because he is an immortal.

'My dear, you are somewhat of rarity to me here' my gaze turned back to Aro, his voice was like a haunting melody as he spoke. 'But my dear, my deal is not with you' a menacing smirk spread across his lips before turning away to look at Edward.

'My deal is for you Edward' Aro tilted his neck from side to side, as a loud cracking sound echoed the walls as he did so. 'You may leave Edward, on the understanding you never return to Volterra or pull a stunt like this again'

'And what if I tell you to go to hell' Felix yanked back on Edward's neck after he had snapped at Aro with a low growl rumbling from his immortal chest.

'Then she dies Edward' I couldn't see Aro's expression, but he was unfazed by Edward's words. But I could see Edward struggling in Felix's grasp 'Either way Edward, if you leave her here, she lives, if you refuse, she dies'

_**'NO**_' Edward growled once more at Aro

'Very well' Aro spun around to look at me 'Demetri...'

'Fine... stop...' Edward blurted out as Demetri's grip got stronger, my back arched away from the guard as he began to choke the air from my wind pipes. But in time Aro rose his hand for Demetri to stop and he releases his tighter hold, as I gasped out for air.

'Edward, no, please' I tried to beg him through gapped breathes.

'I will obey you, but I want a few moments with Bella before I go'

'Very well' Aro waved his hand dismissively, to summon for both of the guards to release us. Demetri released my throat and then shoved me in the back with his free hand, sending me to the floor. I used my hands to steady myself, but Edward was at myself catching me before I had smacked head first into the marble.

'Bella listen to me' Edward whispered close to my ear as I looked to him, his cool breath hit against my neck and it caused me to close my eyes for a moment to take in this moment.

'What have you done Edward?' I whispered low, looking around frantically at everyone else in the room, before my eyes fell back onto his.

'Bella, please listen to me'

'Fine'

'Aro and Caius were talking, Aro wants your gift above mine'

'So you are throwing me into the lions pit to save yourself?'

'No... listen...'

'I don't want to listen, thanks Edward, I came here to save you and you do this to me' I tried to get up, but Edward's hand was on my arm, forcing me to stay down, as he hissed close to my ear.

'Bella, stop it' he looked up and at everyone, who weren't paying attention to us any longer. Aro had rejoined Caius at his throne and they were bantering between themselves. But I had no doubt that whatever Edward said to me, they could hear.

'Just go Edward' I snapped at him. My hands raised to Edward's chest as I tried to shove him back but he didn't move. He was giving me up on me. He had thrown me to the lions, to save his own skin, as I rose and looked back to Aro. Both Aro and Caius looked at me with a curious expression, as I heard Edward's hiss behind me.

'Take her away Demetri' Aro demanded Demetri to take me else where and out of the throne room. I instantly felt once more both of Demetri's arms wrapped around my waist and carrying me in a bear hug. A loud scream escaped me as he carried me from the room, as I kicked about in his arms. I heard Edward's pleads from behind me, as I was carried from the room and into a long stone corridor, that was light only but burning candles. Edward's voice was soon silenced as the door slammed behind us.

I hadn't got to say goodbye to Edward, okay he had thrown me to the hyena's and choose to protect the entire Cullen family over myself, but I still loved and cared about him, or I wouldn't have come to Volterra to save him in the first place. Edward broke the rules and I had saved his skin. Demetri was being a inhumane brute of a monster.

I tried to wiggle out of Demetri's grasp, but he had me tightly bounded to him, as he carried me with a strong force down a long dimly lite corridor. I had no idea where I was being taken, or if I was going to survive my final destination. I began beating at Demetri's chest and elbowing him in the face, but there was no way I could overpower him, as a painful scream ripped out of me, as Demetri broke my ribs.

'You struggle again and you will end up like your boyfriend' my body froze, the pain ripped through my entire body, but Demetri's words were unsettling, my _boyfriend_? Was Edward now dead? Was that what that sound was? But the pain through my human body was too much, as I felt my body give up and collapse against Demetri's hard torso, my last thoughts were of Edward, as everything suddenly then black.


	6. Chapter 6

******Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Caius POV**

Watching so intently as Demetri roughly and brutally carried the unimportant human out of the throne room. I did so like Demetri's way of things. Granted the guard ended Aro's human receptionists within a month of getting them, which annoyed Aro to no end. But I liked it, I enjoyed watching Demetri and Felix, they both had no care for human life, much like myself.

I had managed to drown out Edward's pleads as Bella was taken away from him. I did so love and enjoy other's pain and suffering. Maybe a little too much at times. But it got me through this existence, knowing that people who truly deserved it, got the suffering they had coming.

Aro soon snapped me from my sadistic thoughts of death and torment, as he clapped his hands together once and approached Edward. My head turned quickly in their direction. Edward and Bella must have thought we were stupid. But there was no fooling the Volturi, no fooling Aro and certainly no fooling myself. Also if Marcus gave a damn about his own existence, his opinion may even count right now.

But I knew and I could see in the way Aro held himself, that he knew also. Bella, someone who loved Edward so intently just moments before she entered this room, changed her opinion of him quickly. Her thought process changed so very quickly indeed. Now she may have been a mind shield, but her body language at the time spoke volumes.

She gave herself up to the Volturi to save Edward. He had broken the law and exposed himself in day light, to which Santiago and Heidi were sent out to destroy the humans that Edward may have exposed our kind to. Which added unnecessary work for us. Edward's punishment was certain death. But I knew that Aro wanted Edward, Bella and this Alice girls gifts, Aro craved gifts like they were toys.

He has always been a petulant child, though through his immortal years, he had seemingly got worse. But in this instance, Bella tried to get Edward to think she no longer cared for him. Knowing that he would leave and come back for her. For as long as her heart kept beating. Both Edward and Bella would get through this and if I knew Aro like I did. I knew exactly what was coming next.

So shifting in my seat, my fingers began to drum impatiently against the hard mahogany throne, as I waited Aro's next move.

'Edward, my fine boy' Edward's eyes never left the door that Bella was taken through. But Aro's haunting and chill to the bone tone, snapped him right from it and Edward finally looked at Aro. 'As agreed you are free to leave' Aro now gestured to the main doors, as two guards, completely covered up in their grey robes, open the large solid oak doors of the throne room.

'What just like that?' Edward seemed surprised at Aro's gesture, that I felt my teeth sinking into the inside of my cheek, to prevent myself for snapping. I wanted Edward to suffer, but knew that death for him was far too easy. Especially since the girl he had done all this for was still alive.

'I am a very reasonable man my dear boy' Aro's hands moved to rest on his chest 'Unless you wish to stay? You are very valuable to me' Edward took a few steps back from Aro. He looked around nervously at the other guards, but all were told to stand down. If there was one thing that I admired about most of the guards here. They knew their place. But I could see Jane out of the corner of my eye, seething with anger. Her fists were balled into tight clenches. Though she never let the expression reach her face.

'I will refrain Aro, you got what you want' Edward spoke through gritted teeth. He would be back. I knew he would be back. Aro had promised to keep Bella a live and if Aro wanted her gift, she would have to be changed. To become one of us. Edward would be back for her. We all knew it.

'Then please go' Aro gestured once more to the doors, his gaze never left Edwards 'Felix?' Felix was at Aro's side within seconds.

'Yes master?'

'Show Edward off the premises and out of Volterra please? I do not wish for a repeat performance'

'Of Course Master' Felix's tone was emotionless, as he bowed his head, before placing his hand on Edward's shoulder menacingly. It was at times like this, I wish I could telepathically project my thoughts into the guards mind. To tell Felix that if he so happened to end Edward on the way out, then I wouldn't hold it against him. But atlas, Edward was to remain a live, for now any ways.

Watching Felix escort Edward from the throne, before the doors slammed closed once more. The room which once echoed of voice now became silent, as Aro turned and headed back to his throne beside me, and looked out over the guards around the room. He raised his hand and dismissed them all.

As the guards began to leave the room, Jane all but slamming the door on her way out. I always did like Jane, the four Elite were my kind of guards. All of them, Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri didn't care for humans, or for anyone but their masters. They always got the job done, quickly and efficiently. But Jane, she was the worst of them all. She had no mercy on anyone who double crossed her and the Volturi and I knew that she would make Bella suffer in so many ways for her gift being reject.

'Well that was successful was it not brothers?' Aro once again snapped me from the deviously sadist thoughts.

'What was such a success? You have allowed two rule breakers to live' I snapped, which was closely followed by a snarl.

'Edward will be back, he will bring his family also' Aro spoke calmly, too calmly, which meant he was hatching a plan in childish and immature mind, as I rolled my eyes and let out an impatient snort.

'Aro, Caius, will you stop acting like childred' my attention turned to Marcus as he rose from throne.

'Nice of you to finally join us Marcus' I sneered up at him.

'Caius, my dear brother, I do not care for the games you and Aro play with each other, now good day' watching Marcus head from the throne room. It was no doubt he was going to the gallery, where he must most of his time these days. He had been like this for centuries and even I was getting tired of it now. My patience was already at zero at it was.

'Cut Marcus some slack Caius, he has always been the voice of reason amongst us'

'Normally yes, but he has allowed you to break your own rules Aro'

'I broke nothing Caius' a low growl escaped me as I glared at Aro 'Oh stop it Caius, Edward will be back for Bella, but by that time, she will already be one of us' my brow raised at Aro.

'What have you planned Aro?'

'Bella will be a Volturi, she will be a guard and she will lure the Cullens back here' Aro finally turned his head to look at me directly. 'I promised to keep her a live, but I never said in what capacity' a sly smirk played on Aro's lips as his crimson eyes harden.

Maybe Aro was right, maybe this could work out best for the Volturi and our way forward. Though I would never admit it aloud, to give Aro any sense that I agreed on anything he had wished or wanted. So now as I rose from my throne, and adjusted my cloak.

'I am retiring now Aro' walking away, the sound of Aro's voice, caused me to stop in my tracks.

'She is your responsibility Caius, when the time is right, she is your toy' my head snapped in his direction.

'I do not wish of a toy' I barked at him. I couldn't stand the sight of my own wife, without having to babysit a pitiful human that didn't interest me in the slightest right now.

'Either way Caius, she is under your supervision, just keep her away from Demetri' I snorted at Aro before moving to exit the room. I was fuming with a fiery rage that coursed through my body. I was being ordered, that's right, ordered to look after a human.

Well if that is what Aro wanted, then Bella was going to be the one that got the brunt of my rage. I knew there was a lot that the human body could take, mentally and physically before it gave up. The heart was the strongest organ. So now as a growl escaped me, I headed to my office, before I visited the vile human down in the dungeons where Demetri had taken her.

Bella gave up her life for Edward and I would make sure she regretted that decision.


	7. Chapter 7

******Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Bella POV**

Raking my bounded hands through my matted dark brown hair, before putting my forehead onto the palms of my hands. My eyes squeezing shut. I dare not move too suddenly, as every time I did, a shooting pain ripped up my spine from Demetri's brutal manhandling earlier of my fragile body. I heard a cracking sound which would indicate he had broken something. But the dull throbbing pain never gave anything away, only when I moved, I knew that something was wrong.

I was sat on the stone floor of the cell that Demetri was ordered to take me to. It seemed like hours I had been sat here. But the cell was windowless, no light from the outside and it was fully sound proof, so there was no indications of time, of day or night. Nothing, it was just pure emptiness.

There was no light directly into the cell, along the walls beyond the hard wooden door, with a tiny barred window at the top, there were flickering of flamed lights, letting me know that they were fire torches, that lit only the long stone corridor.

Demetri stood opposite me, leaning back against the wall. His gloved hands were pressed against the hard wall, and he stared ahead, seemingly at nothing at all. He stood like a statue, there wasn't even a flicker or blink in his deep crimson eyes that would suggest there was any life in them.

But now as I looked down into my lap, pressing the heel of my palms into my forehead, I couldn't help but think of Edward. Demetri had said that he was dead, was that true? Had the Volturi lied and killed him? I did this for Edward, I gave my life knowing that if he got out of the castle safely, he wouldn't turn his back on me, not again.

He would go back to Forks, he would alert Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens and devise a plan to get me back. But if he was dead, then this was for nothing. I sacrificed and surrendered myself so quickly and easily and for nothing at all. The Volturi didn't scare me. None of them did. But if Edward was dead, then Alice would have seen, she would be able to see what had happened to me and to Edward and alerted the Cullens.

Alice would have noticed my change of path, she would know I did everything I could to save the man I loved from a fate he bought on himself and knowing Carlisle's love and compassion for his family. Surely he would not let me rot here, surely not even he would allow the Volturi to keep me as a pet, a toy, that they could dispose of as they wished.

Slowly I raised my head up to Demetri, he was still looking blankly a head. As I tugged at the hard metal cuffs that were digging into my soft flesh. They were so tight, that bruises were already forming underneath them.

'Is there any point to the cuffs Demetri?' he finally blinked from his statue like state and looked directly at me, but remained silent, 'It's not like I can out run you, or even fight you off' he merely snorted at me, as a deep grin spread across his lips. But he remained silent. If I could get up, I would, but the pain was too much to bare.

'What's wrong Demetri? Afraid Aro won't make you his favourite toy later and play with you if you speak?'

'Ah is that what passes for wit these days?'

'Oh, so you do know how to speak then?'

'Idiotic humans, always answering a question with a question'

'I get under your skin don't I Demetri?'

'Hardly human, if Aro didn't want to keep you a live so much, I would gladly have you as my next meal' I raised my bounded hands to my neck, and pointed directly to my pulsating vein

'Do it? Do you think I care?' a taunting smirk spread across my lips as I stared Demetri down. 'You don't scare me'

'Don't try and be brave, because I can smell the fear radiating from you'

'Then bite me Demetri, go on, I dare you, finish me if that is what you want' Demetri looked away from me, as I slowly slid my back up the wall, wincing through the pain as little as I could, before standing, my legs slightly shaky as I leaned back against the wall for support.

'I don't play games with silly little girls' hissing back the pain, as I shifted my body against the wall, I couldn't fully support my own weight, but taunting Demetri was my aim, what did I have left to live for? Nothing any more.

'Well Edward is dead, I have nothing left, so just bite me, taste the blood that Edward was too scared to try, it's yours Demetri' but before I could blink, Demetri was in front of me, his hand already around my neck, squeezing against my vocal cords as a scream of pain ripped through me. I bite down purposely onto the inside of cheek, to prevent the tears of agony from reaching my eyes.

Demetri forced me to look into his eyes, which were once a deep crimson, but now they were hard blackened orbs, as they bore into mine, my body flinched in his grasp, but I refused to let him know he was scaring me slightly. As he pulled my head away from the wall slightly, before slamming it against the hard stone. A loud screech passed my lips, that echoed around the room.

He was clearly torturing me. If there was one thing I had learned from Demetri, he knew enough at how to hurt a human, to cause them enough pain as possible, without actually killing them and that is what he was doing to me now. I wanted to scream for Edward's help, but my cries would fall on deaf ears.

The scent of metal and iron filled the air around me, making me go queasy and dizzy, before my warm blood began to trickle down the back of my neck, matting into my hair. Demetri's lips were now at my ear.

'You have no idea what I am capable of and pushing my buttons won't get you what you want' he pulled back quickly and released my neck, causing me to fall instantly to the floor, looking up at him slightly stunned. I was finally afraid of what was going to happen to me, as a frown passed over Demetri's forehead, causing his once hardened face to soften into creases.

'And damaging me will only make your masters angry'

'We will see' he raised an eyebrow at me, before taking a step back and fixing his cloak, 'One is on their way to see you now' he took another step back and leaned back against the wall once more, as my head turned to look at the door.

My own blood was drying on the back of my neck, as I raised my cuffed hands to touch the back of my head, wincing at the throbbing pain. My entire body felt alight with fire. But there was no way I would let any of them see any weakness. They wanted me a live and knew that my time wasn't up just yet.


End file.
